Vies Changées
by MoOonshine
Summary: Et voilà, c'est terminé... Ils vont enfin pouvoir s'aimer tranquille....
1. Chapter 1

**_Vie(s) Changée(s)_**

**_Vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps... Et bah, le voilà..._**

**_Je suis plus inspirée que pour Changer de Vie(s), la preuve j'ai déjà 3 autres chapitres en réserve...  
Je pense poster le deuxième lundi._**

**_Mais tous n'auront cette vitesse._**

**_En espérant que cette séquelle vous plaise._**

**_Et, bonne lecture._**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapitre 1 ou Comment le rêve redevient cauchemar.

* * *

Wufei se réveilla en sentant le soleil sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux. A ses côtés, Ephraïm dormait encore. Wufei observa la chambre, étonné des vêtements qui avaient volé dans toute la pièce. En effet, Meiran était partie dormir chez Winner-Barton. Elle s'était rapidement attachée à leurs deux enfants. Ils avaient donc pu profiter amplement de la soirée. Leurs ébats s'étaient terminés dans la chambre, où, cependant, la nuit avait été loin de se terminer. 

-Bonjour.

Wufei se tourna vers Ephraïm.

-Bonjour.

Il l'embrassa.

-On pourrait croire que tu n'aimes que mes lèvres.

-Je les aime, ainsi que tes yeux, ton sourire... et ton corps tout entier.

-Moi, c'est toi que j'aime, tout simplement toi.

Ephraïm bascula au dessus de Wufei.

-Tu as faim ?

-De toi, oui.

Il approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Ephraïm, ce dernier recula en souriant, et se leva.

-Eh, où tu vas ?

Ephraïm lui lança son pantalon avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Wufei s'habilla rapidement et suivit Ephraïm à la cuisine. Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui. Ses lèvres se perdirent dans son cou. Ephraïm se retourna, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Wufei rit.

-J'ai faim.

-De moi ?

-Pas uniquement.

Ils s'assirent à la table et commencèrent à petit-déjeuner.

Ils montèrent prendre une douche, ensemble.

On sonna. Wufei jura, Ephraïm rit. Wufei descendit ouvrir.

-Monsieur Chang ?

-Oui ?

-Lady Une, assistante sociale. Je voudrais voir Meiran.

-Ma fille n'est pas là, elle est partie dormir chez des amis.

-Je vois, je peux faire le tour de votre appartement.

-Mais je vous en pris...

Wufei amorça un geste pour fermer la porte.

-Attendez, mon collège arrive.

Un homme blond entra.

-Monsieur Chang.

-Monsieur.

Il désigna le salon.

-Si vous voulez bien...

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage.

-Voici la chambre de Meiran.

L'assistante sociale y jeta un œil avant de se diriger vers une autre porte.

-Et là ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant.

-Là, c'est ma chambre.

Wufei essaya de refermer la porte. Mais Lady Une ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Vous permettez ?

Wufei lâcha la porte.

-Comme si j'avais le choix...

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre.

Ephraïm sortait de la salle de bain, il portait une chemise à Wufei encore à moitié ouverte. Lorsqu'il remarqua les personnes, il la boutonna rapidement. Mais pas assez, ils avaient tous eu le temps de voir le suçon qui ornait son cou.

-Ephraïm, je te présente Lady Une, assistance sociale et...

Il se tourna vers l'homme.

-Zechs Merquise.

-Bonjour.

L''homme se tourna vers sa collègue.

-Vous êtes satisfaite ? grogna-t-il.

-Rejoignez nous dans le salon.

Elle fit demi tour et descendit les escaliers. Son collègue soupira et lui emboîta le pas.

-Wu... Je suis ...

-Tu n'y es pour rien... Il fallait sans douter que un jour ou l'autre ça arriverait...

Ils descendirent dans le salon où Lady Une leur poserait toute une série de questions. Avant de partir en leur promettant bientôt une nouvelle visite.

Ephraïm s'assit à côté de Wufei et s'allongea dans ses bras.

-C'est bon, ils ne nous embêteront plus.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-J'ai mes atouts...

Ephraïm releva la tête pour aller embrasser Wufei. Il le repoussa.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

Wufei cria.

-Tu crois quoi ?

-Ne joue pas à la pute avec moi, Ephraïm.

-Oh, désolé de te décevoir... Wufei... Mais même pour tes beaux yeux, c'est hors de question que je replonge.

Le téléphone sonna.

-Ephraïm, c'est Quatre... Tu peux me passer Wufei ?

Il lui tendit le combiné.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi...

-Allo... Quoi ? Mais quand... J'arrive.

Il raccrocha. Il semblait paniqué.

-Wufei ?

Il releva la tête vers Ephraïm, ce dernier pu voir qu'il retenait ses larmes...

-Wu ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Meiran... Elle a été enlevée.

-Quoi ? Mais...

Wufei attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers la voiture, Ephraïm le suivit en courant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Winner-Barton, une voiture de police était là. Ils entrèrent.

-Wufei, je...

Le portable de Wufei sonna, coupant Quatre.

_-Allo. _

_-Passez moi Ephraïm je vous prie. _

_-Qui êtes vous ? _

_-J'ai votre fille. _

Le silence s'installa.

_-Alors ? _

_-Je vous le passe. _

Wufei tendit son portable à Ephraïm et fit un geste aux policiers présents.

_-Malak'him, bonjour. _

_-Non, c'est impossible, tu... _

_-Je suis sorti mon cher... _

_-Que veux- tu ? _

_-Te faire perdre pied... Oh, quelque chose de très simple, un petit échange. La fille contre toi. _

_-Si jamais tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux... _

_-Je ne te ferais pas deux fois cette proposition. Je te donnerais les coordonnées de l'échange plus tard. _

_-S'il a lieu. _

_-Mais bien sur qu'il aura lieu. Tu crois que ton cher inspecteur voudra encore de toi après que sa fille est été enlevée par ta faute ? Après qu'il est retrouvé son corps ? _

_-Ne la touche pas... _

_-C'est une monnaie d'échange. Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal... Pas maintenant. _

Il raccrocha.

-Shisha ?? Shisha ?

Il tendit le téléphone à Wufei.

-Je vais y aller… Et prendre sa place…

-Non !

-Mais Wufei, Meiran est beaucoup plus importante que…

Mais il ne put finir, la gifle le coupa. La réaction de Wufei surprit tout le monde et le silence se fit dans la pièce.

-Je t'interdis de redire ça… ou même d'y penser.

Wufei prit le visage d'Ephraïm entre ses mains.

-Tu es aussi important pour moi que ma fille. Je vais trouver un autre moyen de la récupérer.

Quatre regarda Ephraïm et demanda :

-C'était Shisha ?

-Mais il n'est pas censé être en tôle, demanda Duo.

Heero répondit.

-Il a été libéré.

-Quoi ?

-Il a eu un bon avocat.

-Et quand comptais tu me prévenir, Yuy ?

-J'aurais préféré jamais. Mais maintenant, nous avons de quoi l'inculper.

-Et le témoignage d'Ephraïm au procès, ça ne compte pas ?

-Pas suffisamment, puisqu'il est dehors.

-Si je le retrouve, je le tue.

-Non, ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau, tu est mieux que lui. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

* * *

Fin Chapitre 1. 

Alors, est-ce que ce chapitre mérite des reviews ? Ou même une suite ?

A vous de jouer... Le destin de cette fic est entre vos mains.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Vie(s) Changée(s)

* * *

_**

Chapitre 2 ou Dans la gueule du Loup.

* * *

Voila le chap deux... La suite demain ou après demain.

* * *

La police commença les recherches, mais Shisha avait été minutieux, il n'avait laissé aucune trace.

Ephraïm vit Wufei se refermer, il passait des heures dans la chambre de sa fille. Ephraïm sursauta quand son téléphone sonna.

-Allo ? Sofia. Mais qu'est ce que... ?

Il fixa Wufei.

-J'accepte.

D'une main, il essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

-A ce soir.

Ephraïm raccrocha et se dirigea vers la chambre de Meiran. Wufei était debout, devant la fenêtre. Il l'enlaça. Son amant ne bougea pas. Il lui fit face et l'embrassa, il lui prit la main.

-Aller, viens.

Wufei le repoussa violement. Ephraïm trébucha sur le lit et tomba à terre.

-Comment tu peux penser à ça ? Meiran a disparu... Ma fille a été enlevée... et toi... toi, tu ne penses qu'à baiser.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage.

Ephraïm se releva et les essuya. Il le prit dans ses bras et le consola comme il aurait consolé un enfant.

-Ca va s'arranger, je te le jure... Je voulais seulement te faire penser à autre chose.

-C'est ma fille... et toi, tu n'es rien pour elle.

La phrase eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Ephraïm recula et sortit de la chambre. Il prit une douche, mêlant ainsi ses larmes à l'eau. Il déposa sa croix sur le lit, à la place de Wufei. Il s'habilla chaudement et sortit. En passant devant la porte de la chambre de Meiran, il avait pu voir que Wufei n'avait pas bougé.

Ephraïm avança dans la rue. Il tourna à gauche, puis s'arrêta. Il reconnut la voiture… Il toqua à la vitre. Elle s'ouvrit. Il eu le temps d'apercevoir un sourire avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

-Où est Meiran ?

-Du calme mon petit malakh'im. Elle est ici.

-Laisse la partir.

-Elle arrive.

Ephraïm tourna la tête pour voir Meiran arriver avec Sofia.

-Tu vois, j'ai tenu ma promesse. A ton tour.

Ephraïm se dirigea vers Meiran.

-Ecoute mon bien ma puce, tu vas courir jusqu'aux bureaux de ton père et tu ne retournes pas, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Bien, embrasse très fort ton papa pour moi.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Ephraïm !

-Allez va.

Elle partit en courant. Ephraïm se retourna pour voir Sofia quitter les lieux. Il s'approcha de lui.

-Allons, Ephraïm, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais… et seul en plus.

Il observa les alentours.

-Où est ton précieux inspecteur ?

-Wufei n'est pas encore au courant que je suis ici.

La gifle résonna dans la ruelle.

-Ne parle que quand je te le permet.

Il posa sa main sur la nuque d'Ephraïm et le jeta dans la voiture. Il s'installa au volant et démarra. La radio retentit dans la voiture. Arrivé à un feu rouge, il diminua le son et s'adressa à Ephraïm en le fixant dans le rétroviseur.

-Tes petits coups en douce pour te débarrasser de moi ont échoué, même si j'ai du donner de ma personne, pour redevenir libre. Mais je ne vais pas être le seul dans ce cas... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Wufei ne te laissera pas faire. Il me retrouvera.

Le feu passa au vert, la voiture redémarra.

-C'est ce que l'on verra.

Un quart d'heure après, la voiture s'arrêta. Ephraïm se tendit. La porte arrière s'ouvrit.

-Descend.

Ephraïm, jugeant qu'il était préférable d'obéir, descendit et observa les lieux. Des entrepôts désaffectés.

-Et oui, ici personne ne t'entendra !

Il lui saisit le bras et le conduisit dans un vieil entrepôt. Les néons s'allumèrent. Il le poussa vers le centre de la pièce. Il le fixa avant de refermer violemment la porte. Ephraïm se précipita mais il ne put qu'entendre le cadenas se refermer. Shisha n'avait pas changé. Il voulait déjà le déstabiliser, le briser psychologiquement. Ephraïm porta sa main à son cou, voulant effleurer sa croix. Il se rappela alors qu'il l'avait laissé à Wufei. A la place, il avait enfilé l'anneau à une chaîne. Il le caressa. Jamais il n'avait été aussi ému que quand Wufei l'avait demandé en mariage, mais il n'aurait jamais lieu. Il soupira et s'assit par terre. Il ferrait mieux de dormir, lorsque Shisha reviendrait, il devrait être reposé pour pouvoir supporter ses tortures.

Il se réveilla en sursaut lorsque les néons s'allumèrent et que la porte claqua. Il se leva.

-Bien. On va pouvoir commencer la phase suivante.

Il s'assit sur une chaise et en désigna une à Ephraïm.

-Assied toi.

Ephraïm obéit.

-C'est bien. Tu as faim ?

Il lui montra des assiettes, il lui en tendit une.

-Mange.

Ephraïm ne bougea pas. Il recula même sa chaise.

-Mange ! J'ai dit !

Ephraïm déglutit.

-Non.

-Pourquoi non ?

-Parce que tu as mis de la drogue.

-Bien.

Shisha se leva. Ephraïm fit de même.

-Mais c'est stupide de ta part, cela aurait atténué quelque peu la douleur.

Ephraïm recula. Shisha le bloqua, tordant son bras gauche dans son dos.

-Parce que tu crois pouvoir m'échapper ?

Ensuite ce ne fut qu'une rafale de coups, une pluie de coups de pieds et de coups de poings. Lorsque Shisha cessa de frapper Ephraïm, il le releva et lui attrapa le menton entre ses doigts. Il laissa sa main dérivée sur le visage d'Ephraïm. Une arcane sourcilière était ouverte et une lèvre éclatée.

-C'est dommage. J'aurais du éviter le visage. Bah, ce sera pour la prochaine fois.

Ephraïm frémit. Il sentit une piqûre, il baissa les yeux. Shisha venait de lui injecter le contenu d'une seringue.

-Tu as fait le mauvais choix Ephraïm.

Il le lança à terre et sortit. Ephraïm vit les formes s'allonger et devenir floues, la lumière devenir aveuglante. Il ferma les yeux. La drogue était puissante.

* * *

Fin Chapitre 2.

Alors verdict, reviews ou pas??


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 ou Le Supplice et l'Enfer.

Ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone qui tira Wufei de sa transe. Il sortit de la chambre et décrocha.

-Allo ? Vous l'avez retrouvée... Vivante ? Oh merci... J'arrive, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha.

-Ephraïm ! Ephraïm ! Dépêche toi, ils ont retrouvés Meiran.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse Il courut jusque dans la chambre. Elle était vide.

-Ephraïm ! Oh et puis merde...

Il redescendit sans avoir remarqué la croix sur le lit.

Il arriva au commissariat. Meiran était avec Sally. Quand elle le vit, elle courut jusqu'à lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Oh ma puce... C'est fini, je suis là... C'est fini...

Meiran essaya de calmer ses sanglots.

-Ephraïm ?!...

-Il n'a pas pu venir, il est chez nous...

-Non. Il est monté dans la voiture.

-Quoi ? Mais, non, il est chez nous... Je l'ai laissé là bas.

-Non, c'est lui qui m'a dit de courir sans m'arrêter.

Wufei fit le chemin inverse et pénétra dans la maison en courant.

-Ephraïm ?!

Il monta dans la chambre, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Il remarqua, en sortant, la croix déposée sur le lit.

-NON !

Il la prit délicatement entre ses doigts. IL vit alors une feuille de papier plié, qui avait glissé en bas du lit. Il la prit. Un message.

_Wufei._

_Ton amour m'a apporté confiance en moi et me donnera le courage pour affronter Shisha une dernière fois._

_Les souvenirs des moments passés avec toi, ou ceux de nos étreintes, me feront tenir le plus longtemps possible._

_Ta fille est toute ta vie. Moi, je t'aime. C'est pour cela que je te ramènerais Meiran._

_Je t'ai laissé ma croix. J'ai pris l'anneau. Tu le récupéreras plus tard._

_Sache que je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais pensé pouvoir aimé._

_Tom amour est ma force._

Il laissa tomber le papier. Après as fille, son amant. Cela ne s'arrêterait donc jamais. Meiran entra dans la chambre et se précipita dans les bras de son père.

Wufei croisa le regard d'Heero, qui se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Meiran, où as eu lieu... ? Où as-tu vu Ephraïm ?

-C'est à cause de moi ? S'il est monté dans la voiture... Si tu pleures...

Wufei porta une main à son visage. Jamais il n'avait versé autant de larmes en une seule journée.

-Meiran, tu connais Ephraïm. Quand il a une idée en tête, il fait tout pour l'exécuter. Une vraie tête de mule.

-Dans une ruelle... pas loin de la boulangerie.

Elle réfléchit.

-Il y avait une dame...

-Qui ?

-Elle est venue ici, quand grand-mère était là.

-Sofia ! Merci Meiran.

Wufei lui prit la main et la mena à sa chambre.

-Prends quelques affaires... On va aller au commissariat.

Ephraïm n'en pouvait plus, sa tête lui tournait. Il ne sentait plus ses membres. Cependant, la drogue cessait progressivement ses effets puisqu'il commençait à ressentir la douleur. Le goût du sang envahissait sa bouche. Il se leva et fit quelques pas avant de retomber. Ses muscles étaient ankylosés. Il se força à marcher. Il ne devait pas être faible face à Shisha. Il porta la main à l'anneau et l'effleura du bout des doigts.

-Wufei.

Les néons s'allumèrent. Il se retourna.

-Alors malak'him, tu as apprécié mon mélange maison ? J'en ai encore si tu veux.

-Cela ne m'intéresse pas.

-Mais pourquoi ? Cela atténuera ta douleur, enfin, comme tu veux. Sache que je t'en donnerais si tu me le demandes gentiment.

-Ca n'arrivera pas.

-Bien, bien.

Shisha s'assit, il observa Ephraïm, comme un fauve observe sa proie.

-Oh, mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Tu ne portes plus ta croix ?

Il tendit la main vers l'anneau. Ephraïm mit la main sur sa chaîne.

-Tut tut, malak'him !

-Laisse le moi.

-Dit moi ce que c'est.

-Un anneau... de mariage.

-Tu es marié ?

Ephraïm hocha la tête

-Pas encore. S'il te plaît, laisse le moi.

Shisha retira la chaîne et la posa sur la table.

-Si tu es gentil, je te le rends... Tu sais c'est quoi, être gentil avec moi ?

Ephraïm regarda l'anneau.

-Je sais.

Il s'agenouilla devant Shisha. Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'elles ôtaient la ceinture. Il sentit Shisha lui remettre la chaîne. L'anneau froid toucha sa gorge. Il ravala ses larmes. Il descendit la fermeture éclair puis le pantalon. Shisha ne portait rien en dessous. Il soupira. Puis réveilla le membre de Shisha par des caresses. Il s'approcha pour le prendre ne bouche lorsque Shisha l'en empêcha.

-Prends ton temps.

Il jaillit en même temps que les larmes d'Ephraïm coulèrent sur son visage.

-Tu dois vraiment l'aimer. Tu n'aimes pas faire ça, si je me souviens bien.

Ephraïm se releva.

-Je n'aime pas... parce que tu n'es pas Wufei.

-Oh, je vois. Et tu l'as déjà sucé ?

Ephraïm recula et s'assit à même le sol de l'entrepôt.

-Il t'a déjà baisé ?

Ephraïm sourit.

-Il m'aime... et je l'aime.

Shisha renversa la table. Ephraïm regroupa ses genoux et les enserra de ses bras. Il fixa Shisha. Ce dernier sortit en claquant la porte. Ephraïm mit sa tête sur ses genoux et pleura. Vidé de ses émotions mais ne regrettant pas sa décision.

Fin Chapitre 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vie(s) Changée(s)**

Ca y est, mon bétâ a enfin fait son travail... Que c'est dur d'être majeur, n'est ce pas Wilfried ?? 

* * *

Chapitre 4 ou De nouveaux alliés ?

* * *

Wufei installa Meiran dans son bureau et demanda à Sally de s'occuper d'elle. Il prévint Yuy et Barton et partirent au vieux port dans l'espoir de trouver Sofia. Heero et Trowa attendirent dans la voiture. Wufei descendit et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les personnes adossées au mur.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Wufei se retourna pour voir Pietro.

-Où est Sofia ?

Pietro croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Répondez à ma question !

-Ou sinon quoi ?

-Calme toi Pietro.

Lily venait d'arriver.

-Tu vas te faire repérer.

Wufei porta son attention vers la jeune femme.

-Je dois voir Sofia.

-Elle n'est pas là.

-Où est Ephraïm ? demanda Pietro.

-Où est-elle allée ?

-Pourquoi vous ne nous répondez pas ?

Lily posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Pietro.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Ephraïm ?

-Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire...

-Nous sommes ses amis !

Pietro ne dit rien mais plaqua Wufei contre le mur. Ce dernier s'attendait à recevoir un coup mais pas à ce qui se passa : Pietro l'embrassa. Wufei, d'abord surpris, remarqua un homme arriver.

-Barkers ! Tu diras à ton copain de faire ça dans une chambre.

-D'accord Paolo.

L'homme s'en alla. Pietro lâcha Wufei et recula.

-Vous avez une drôle de façon de montrer votre amitié à Ephraïm.

Pietro haussa les épaules.

-C'est parce que vous ne connaissez pas Paolo. Si je veux des réponses à mes questions, et vous aux vôtres, il faut mieux vous faire passer pour un client.

Lily prit la parole.

-Pourquoi voulez vous voir Sofia ? Ca à un rapport avec Ephraïm ?

-Ephraïm a été enlevé.

-Quoi ?

-Par Shisha. Il avait enlevé ma fille... et Ephraïm a échangé leurs places. Sofia doit sûrement savoir quelque chose.

-On ne sait pas où elle est... On passera demain pour vous aider.

-Je ne veux pas attendre demain !

Lily regarda Pietro puis autour d'elle.

-Passez nous les menottes !

-Quoi ?

-Bonne idée, Lily.

-Mais je ne peux pas comme ça.

-Bien.

Pietro serra les poings et frappa. Wufei porta sa main à sa bouche. Les prostituées s'étaient approchées. Paolo arriva, attrapa Pietro par les épaules et le frappa.

-Barkers, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Wufei comprit et répondit à sa place.

-La fille m'intéresse. Il ne voulait pas que je parte avec elle, dit-il en désignant Pietro du menton.

-Vous inquiétez pas ! Il sera puni.

-Evitez le visage, il est vraiment beau.

Paolo observa Wufei.

-Ecoutez, payez pour la fille et vous l'emmenez gratis.

-Ils sont clean ?

-Evidemment, je vous demanderais juste d'éviter les marques trop visibles.

-Bien sûr ! Combien, alors ?

-45 !

Wufei paya et se dirigea vers la voiture avec Pietro et Lily à sa suite. Ils montèrent dans la voiture. Ce fut Heero qui parla le premier.

-Tu ne devais pas ramener des putes !

-Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps ?

Wufei ignora leurs questions.

-Ils vont nous aider.

Ephraïm se réveilla en sursaut. Un cauchemar. Encore un. Mais toujours le même. Shisha et Wufei s'affrontant. Et toujours la même fin... La même mort. Wufei tombait au sol, une tâche sanglante à la poitrine.

Ephraïm se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, fit le tour de l'entrepôt. Il craignait la prochaine confrontation. Shisha était parti énervé... Il soupira.

Le temps passa. Quatre ou cinq heures, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il se surprenait à vouloir que la lumière aveuglante des néons illumine la pièce. Mais si ça voulait dire que cela annonçait la venue de Shisha...

Environ deux heures après, les néons s'allumèrent. Ephraïm se leva et fixa l'entrée.

-Bonsoir Ephraïm.

Bonsoir. Alors il était tard. Wufei avait-il commencer à le rechercher ou ignorait-il encore qu'il avait été enlevé ?

Shisha s'enfonca dans l'entrepôt. Il s'installa sur une chaise et fixa Ephraïm. Ce dernier se demandait ce qui allait se passer maintenant. La porte de l'entrepôt se rouvrit en claquant, surprenant les deux hommes.

-Shisha... !

-Quoi ?

Ephraïm reconnut alors Sofia.

-Sofia ? Mais qu'est ce que...

Mais une gifle de Shisha le fit taire.

-Paolo m'a dit que Pietro et Lily sont partis avec un client...

-Et alors ?

-C'était un chinois !

-Un chinois ? Tiens, tiens... Dis moi Ephraïm, ton cher inspecteur n'est-il pas d'origine chinoise ? Dans ce cas, c'est lui qui se détend avec tes amis pendant que tu es ici, non ?

-Il me recherche. Et il a raison de penser que mes amis sont mêlés à ça, dit-il en regardant Sofia.

Elle s'approcha de Shisha. Il l'embrassa avant qu'elle sorte de l'entrepôt, les laissant à nouveau seuls.

-Bien, nous voici enfin seuls.

Ephraïm recula doucement au son de cette voix qu'il haïssait.

-Il fut un temps où tu appréciais qu'on nous laisse seuls tous les deux.

-C'était il y a bien longtemps... Et avant que je connaisse tes vraies motivations.

-Mais cela n'enlève rien à ce qui s'est déroulé entre nous. N'est-ce pas Ephraïm ?

-C'est du passé... Rien de plus.

Shisha s'approcha d'Ephraïm à pas de loup. Il s'approcha de son visage pour lui susurrer à l'oreille.

-Je me demande si mes mains se rappelleraient des endroits qui te faisaient crier... de plaisir.

* * *

Fin Chapitre 4.

Le chapitre 5 dès que mon bétâ a fait son boulot... Bises


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5.

Ils arrivèrent devant le commissariat. Wufei descendit chercher Meiran puis ils roulèrent jusqu'à chez Winner. Meiran monta se coucher dans la chambre double des enfants.

Quatre arriva avec des cafés.

-Sofia est partie avec Shisha. Elle nous a dit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose d'important pour lui.

Le silence regagna la pièce.

-Pietro ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais que quand on va revenir, tu iras dans la chambre pendant une semaine.

-Je sais ! Mais Ephraïm a fait plus pour nous...

-C'est vrai...

Elle bailla.

-Tu es fatiguée ?

-J'ai pas beaucoup dormi, j'ai presque enchaîné le boulot avec... ça.

Quatre prit la parole.

-Vous travaillez ?

-Oui, à mi-temps dans une petite superette.

-Quelles sont vos aptitudes ?

-Secrétariat...

Quatre sourit.

-J'en cherchait justement une... Un poste vient de se libérer au siège de la Winner Corp.

-Oh !

-Ca vous intéresse ?

Lily releva la tête.

-Attendez, vous lui proposez de bosser comme secrétaire dans votre boîte ?

-Oui.

-Comme ça... Sans la connaître...

-Je suis sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance... Et c'est une amie d'Ephraïm, alors...

-Je ne sais pas si...

-Lily, ne refuse pas...

-Mais et toi ?

-T'inquiète pas pour moi...

Quatre prit son agenda et y jeta un coup d'œil.

-Vous avez le permis, Pietro ?

-Oui.

-J'ai un poste vacant de chauffeur. Présentez vous lundi à l'accueil et donnez ça à la standardiste.

Il leur tendit une carte avec un mot de sa main.

-Pourquoi vous nous aidez ?

-Là je ne vous aide pas... C'est un échange de bons procédés. Par contre, pour le logement...

-On a...

Duo arriva de la cuisine et annonça.

-Un appart miteux où les prostituées ramènent des clients toutes les nuits... Non non, vous ressemblerez à des zombies.

Quatre parla, coupant net la parole à Pietro.

-J'ai un immeuble rue Scheffer.

-Rue Scheffer ?! C'est pas dans nos moyens, ça !

-Ne vous occupez pas... Disons que c'est une espèce de logement de fonctions.

_-Je me demande si mes mains se rappelleraient des endroits qui te faisaient crier... de plaisir._

-Faut pas rêver. J'ai trouvé mieux que toi.

-Mais tu me tiens tête, Ephraïm ? Est-ce de savoir que ce cher Chang te retrouvera ? Avec l'aide de tes si précieux amis ? Tu sais sans doute que je vais leur faire payer cher leur traîtrise... Et tu sais comment ?

Ephraïm déglutit. Shisha s'approcha à nouveau.

-Comme je vais te faire payer la tienne maintenant.

Ephraïm manqua une respiration en sentant la main de Shisha sur sa peau. Ses doigts parcoururent son corps.

-Tu es un homme... Je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Je vais te faire supplier...

Et il plaqua une main sur son entrejambe.

Ephraïm déglutit, se retint de hurler de rage et mit toute sa concentration dans son esprit, plongeant son regard haineux dans celui de son tortionnaire. Et il y vit une lueur qui révélait tout le plaisir pervers qu'il prenait à cette mascarade. Peut être avait–t-il une chance, finalement. Mais cela allait lui demander beaucoup d'esprit de sacrifice, beaucoup... Il espérait qu'il ne serait pas obligé d'aller trop loin.  
Et Ephraïm choisit brusquement de s'abandonner, d'en rajouter un peu même. Le sang commença à affluer dans son bas-ventre, sous les doigts de son bourreau qui se plaquait contre lui.

-Tu vois, même toi tu commences à aimer ça, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

-Continue...

Fermant les yeux pour oublier ce qu'il était en train de dire, ce qu'il était en train de faire, Ephraïm passa ses mains sur la bosse qui déformait le jean de son agresseur. Il le sentait durcir sous ce jean, à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant, il fallait lui faire perdre ses esprits pour qu'il puisse enfin tenter quelque chose.

Cette situation lui donnait presque envie de vomir. Se mordant les lèvres, les larmes au bord des yeux, il ferma les paupières et étendit comme il put sa main sur l'entrejambe de Shisha.

-Humm oui. C'est ça, continue.

Ce... chien s'excitait contre son corps comme un animal en rut. C'était vraiment abominable. Ephraïm le sentit qui introduisait une main entre son pantalon et son boxer, et il tâcha de maintenir l'illusion de son envie, ce qui était difficile étant donné les haut-le-cœur qui commençaient à s'emparer de lui. Pour le déconcentrer un peu plus encore, il commença à détacher le haut du jean de son agresseur, quand il sentit une main qui le saisissait brutalement, chair contre chair, et qui se mit à le caresser savamment. Le jeune homme constata avec panique que son corps était en train de prendre son indépendance et de l'entraîner dans ce délire. Il n'avait plus le choix. C'était maintenant...

Il replia alors lentement sa jambe droite et vint appuyer son genou contre le sexe de Shisha. L'homme le saisit alors au cou et il sentit son coeur sursauter de peur. Mais la poigne n'était pas violente, juste perverse. Continuant d'aiguiser son envie, Ephraïm fit lentement glisser ses mains vers l'étui à sa ceinture... Puis il abaissa sa jambe et rouvrit les yeux. Le proxénète le sentit et en fit de même.

-Finalement, je vais peut être te garder en vie un peu plus longtemps... Tu peux m'être agréable, fit-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le torse.  
- Rêve toujours.

Shisha le regarda, surpris par son changement de ton.

Il vit alors Ephraïm, son couteau à la main. Il portait ses yeux à l'étui, accroché à sa ceinture, vide... Ephraïm le regarda dans les yeux tandis que le couteau rentrer en contact avec la peau de Shisha.

-Chacun son tour. C'est bien avec ça que tu m'as fait la cicatrice, non ?

Il enfonça le couteau. Il releva les yeux vers Shisha. Ce dernier souriait. Il se saisit brusquement de la main d'Ephraïm.

-Alors ? Qu'attends-tu ?

Ephraïm sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler.

-Tue moi... parce qu'autrement tu risques de le regretter.

Ephraïm recula, lâchant le couteau qui tomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol froid de l'entrepôt. Il se dirigea en courant vers la porte. Il essaya de l'ouvrir... Il réussit à l'ouvrir, il se voyait déjà dehors... Mais c'était sans compter la main qui referma avec violence la porte.

-Trop lent...

Il se retourna vers Shisha, un coup de poing le cueillit en pleine figure. Il se retrouva au sol. Il tenta de se relever mais un poids étranger l'en empêcha.

Il tourna la tête et vit Shisha qui le maintenait au sol avec son pied.

-Maintenant, tu vas payer.

Il vit avec effarement Shisha jouer avec son couteau. Il serra les dents pour éviter de crier en sentant le couteau pénétrer sa chair.

-Chacun son tour. C'est ce que tu as dis ?

Ephraïm sentit le couteau ressortir avant de retracer la cicatrice qu'il portait à la hanche... Il hurla de douleur et de rage quand le couteau rouvrit sa cicatrice. Shisha ne souriait plus, il s'appliquait, ne portant aucune attention au sang qui couvrait sa chemise. Dans ses yeux, une étincelle de colère et de rage se mêlait au désir et à l'envie.

Fin chapitre 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 ou Le doute de l'autre...

Quand Trowa entra dans le salon, accompagné de Heero ; il remarqua Wufei. Il était adossé au mur, contre la fenêtre et regardait dehors. Ou plutôt semblait regarder dehors, il était sûrement perdu dans ses pensées...

-Wufei ?

Ce dernier tourna un regard noir vers Trowa.

-Quoi ?

-Tu restes ici, à te lamenter et à ... te perdre dans tes pensées. Mais que fais-tu pour l'aider ? Pour lui ? Juste pour lui ?

Wufei attrapa Trowa par le col. Quatre se leva du canapé mais Heero l'empêcha d'intervenir.

-Ce que je fais pour lui ? C'est lui qui a choisi ça... Il ne me faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour ... attendre que je ramène Meiran. Il y est allé de lui-même... Il a été seul à se mettre dans le pétrin.

Trowa se laissa faire, comme une poupée de chiffon.

-Ca y est, tu as fini ? Bon... Tu n'as rien compris au choix d'Ephraïm... Rien. Mais au fond de toi, une petite partie sait pourquoi il a réagi comme ça... Et cette partie le comprend... Tu te veux pas te montrer faible... lui l'a senti... cette faiblesse qui s'est logée dans ton cœur...

Vous allez devoir mettre rapidement des choses au clair, tous les deux. Si vous voulez une chance que tout redevienne comme avant.

Lorsque Ephraïm ouvrit les yeux, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il tenta de bouger les bras mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : il était attaché à une chaise. Il soupira. Cela ne cessera donc jamais, se dit-il. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt. Trop de lumière. Ils avaient changé de lieu. Il n'était plus dans le premier entrepôt.

Mais pourquoi ce changement soudain ? Qu'est ce que Shisha manigançait encore ?

POV d'Ephraïm

-Tiens, tu es enfin réveillé... Il faut dire que j'y suis allé fort sur les calmants... Mais, il fallait que tu dormes...

La voix retentit dans la pièce, me faisant sursauter.

-Combien de temps ? Combien de temps que tu es là, Ephraïm ?

J'essaye de parler, mais mes lèvres sont trop sèches. J'ai soif...

Il s'approche de moi.

-Ton cher et tendre t'a-t-il oublié ?

-Wufei ne m'oublie pas, il ne m'oubliera jamais...

Ma voix et ma certitude sonnent faux.

-Tu n'en crois pas un mot. S'il n'est pas là... pas encore là, tu sais bien ce que ça veux dire, non ?

Oui, je sais, c'est qu'il s'est rendu compte que pour lui... je n'étais rien...

Non, je ne dois pas penser ça... Wufei fait de son mieux... Il me retrouvera... Je serai bientôt avec lui.

-Tu crois qu'il voudra encore de toi ?

Je lève les yeux, il s'assied sur la table, en face de moi.

-Il te jugera, il n'a fait que te juger depuis le début... Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?

Me juger ? Non, il m'a toujours dit qu'il ne me jugerait pas... Qu'il n'avait pas à le faire.

FLASH BACK

Ils étaient allongés sur le lit ; la couverture couvrant leurs corps. Wufei, appuyé sur un coude regardait Ephraïm...

- Qu'y a-t-il de mal à vouloir voir ton corps ? Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, Ephraïm ! Je pensais que tu m'aurais au moins offert ça après tout ce temps !  
- Mais j'étais nu pendant que nous…  
- Ce n'est pas la même chose, Ephraïm ! Ton corps pendant que je te fais l'amour n'est pas… ce que je veux voir... Maintenant, je veux te voir toi, tout simplement, dans la lumière.

Ephraïm secoua doucement la tête en soupirant et remonta encore plus les draps sur lui.

- Je suis pudique, tu le sais. Je me suis prostitué, ça oui, on a abusé de mon corps de toutes les manières possibles, on m'a même laissé plusieurs heures nu attaché sur un lit, on m'a enfermé, on m'a laissé dehors sans le moindre vêtement mais… ton regard… je ne sais pas, c'est le pire des jugements pour moi, c'est comme si je te disais tout ce que j'ai vécu d'un coup !

- Ephraïm… je ne te juge pas… je veux juste…

Wufei se leva du lit et se saisit de son pantalon, il s'habilla..

-Laisse tomber. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute pour ça.

-Wufei, attends... Je...

Wufei se tourna vers Ephraïm.

-J'espère qu'un jour tu arriveras à me faire confiance.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Je lui fais confiance...

-Bien. Et lui ?

-Lui ?

-Te fait-il confiance ?

Est-ce que Wufei me fait confiance ? Bien sûr...

Je fixe Shisha.

Enfin je crois, qu'il me fait confiance.

FIN POV

Ephraïm ferma les yeux, ne voyant pas le sourire ourler les lèvres de Shisha.

-Winner ? Tu peux t'occuper de Meiran ? Je vais aller chercher Sofia...

Heero et Trowa se levèrent.

-On vient avec toi.

-Non. Vous seriez plus utile en cherchant à localiser le cellulaire de Shisha. Ses différentes adresses connues...

Wufei se saisit de son manteau et quitta la pièce.

Trowa fixa Heero.

-Au boulot.

Wufei arriva rapidement à l'adresse indiquée par Lyly. Il monta les étages en courant, et s'arrêta devant la porte. Lyly Barkers - Pietro Pescator - Sofia Pestrosky. Il sonna.

Lyly lui ouvrit, elle désigna l'intérieur de l'appartement d'un signe de tête. Il entra.

-Elle nous a appelé, elle ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Wufei observa l'appartement. Il porta son attention sur Pietro qui venait d'arriver.

-On y va. Sofia sera là dans environ 10 minutes.

La porte se referma sur les deux amis. Ainsi que la lumière. Wufei s'installa dans un fauteuil, en face de la porte et attendit. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il entendit un bruit de clé et la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

-Vous êtes là ? Non ? 'Tain mais c'est pas vrai...

Wufei sourit. Sofia ouvrit la lampe et sursauta en apercevant le policier assis en face d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Vous le savez très bien.

La voix est froide. Sofia commença à se sentir mal à l'aise sous ce regard froid.

-Ephraïm ?!

-Où est-il ?

La voix restait calme et posée mais Sofia savait que sa vie était en jeu.

-Il est dans un entrepôt au nord de la ville. Le numéro 5478AJ3.

Sofia se tut. Les minutes passèrent sans aucunes réactions de la part de Wufei.

-Shisha est devenu fou, il veut le tuer. Vous devez faire vite.

Wufei se leva. Il s'approcha de Sofia.

-Si jamais il lui a fait du mal... C'est à vous que je m'en prendrai... Compris ?

-Oui. Faites vite.

Wufei sortit de l'appartement. Il se saisit de son portable.

-Yuy ? J'ai une adresse... Rejoignez moi aux entrepôts nord.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Wufei put voir arriver les deux motos de ses amis, suivies d'un fourgon de la police.

-Merde, qu'est ce que vous foutiez ? Ca fait plus d'une demi-heure que je vous attends... Vous avez oublié qu' Ephraïm est avec ce dingue ?

Pour toutes réponses, Heero tendit une arme à Wufei. Ils se positionnèrent. Wufei se plaça devant la porte et fit sauter le cadenas.

Il entra, Trowa sur ses talons et Heero à sa droite.

Ils balayèrent rapidement les lieux, leur arme devant eux.

-Personne... Mais où est donc ce salopard ?

Ils pénétrèrent plus dans l'entrepôt. Trowa alluma la lumière. Les néons illuminaient de leur éclairage pâle les lieux.

Wufei s'avança, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Une table, deux chaises marquèrent la présence de personnes dans l'entrepôt. Un éclat sur le sol attira son attention, il s'en approcha prudemment. Un couteau. Un couteau réfléchissait la lumière des néons. Un couteau taché de sang.

-Yuy, appelle l'Identité Judicaire. On va avoir besoin d'eux.

-Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-Une arme... tachée de sang.

-Celui de ... ?

-D'Ephraïm, je pense. Ce ne peut pas être celui de Shisha. Ephraïm ne peux pas faire de mal à quiconque, même à lui.

Heero mit en route sa radio et contacta les autres personnes.

-Il n'y a plus personne, on remballe.

-Je vais la tuer. Elle ne perd rien pour attendre, je vais la massacrer.

-Calme toi, Chang.

-Me calmer, comment régirais-tu si c'était Quatre ? Ou Duo. Demanda Wufei en se tournant vers Trowa puis vers Heero.

-Comme toi. Mais tuer Sofia ne te donnera pas l'endroit où est Ephraïm. Loin de là...

-Je sais. Mais je la ferai parler.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

-Pourquoi a-t-on changé de lieu ? Qu'est ce qu'y c'est passé à l'entrepôt ?

-Tu es bien curieux, malak'him... Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Rien du tout ?

-Tu m'as drogué, comment pourrais-je me souvenir ?

La sonnerie du portable mit fin à sa phrase.

-Bien, tout fonctionne comme prévu. Non, il faut qu'il soit là, qu'il le voie. Tu m'es d'une grande utilité Sofia !

Shisha raccrocha.

-Pourquoi fait-elle tout ça ? Elle sait pourtant bien de quoi tu es capable. Quelle cruauté tu masques !

Shisha se rapprocha de son otage.

-Mais mon petit Ephraïm, regarde toi. Tu m'aimes encore.

-C'est faux !

-Ta réponse a fusé beaucoup trop vite. Ne te voile pas la face. Je te proposerais de revenir avec moi, tu accepterais sur le champ.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Tu ne comptes plus pour moi.

-Et pourtant, tu es là...

-Ne te fais pas d'illusion, ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis venu, mais pour Wu...

-Oh oui, Wu... Wufei Chang, où est-il lui ? Est-il là quand tu as besoin de lui ?

-Wufei va venir.

Shisha se leva brusquement.

-N'en a tu pas marre, de toujours lui faire confiance, de l'attendre, d'être sur qu'il va venir. Laisse moi te dire une chose : si il voulait vraiment te sauver, il serait déjà là depuis longtemps.

Shisha se pencha à l'oreille d'EphraÏm et lui susurra.

-Il pense que tu es mort... Ou alors, il le pensera bientôt.

Shisha se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Où vas-tu ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ? Shisha.

Mais trop tard, la porte s'était déjà refermée sur le proxènete.

-Capitaine Chang. Un appel pour vous.

-J'ai demandé à n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.

-IL dit que c'est important, ça concerne malak'him... Mais je ne sais...

-Moi, je sais, passez le moi. Et demandez une localisation.

Wufei se saisit du téléphone, respira un grand coup.

-Allo.

-Monsieur Chang, je ne me présente pas, je présume que vous savez qui je suis.

-Vous, comment avez-vous le culot de m'appeler. Surtout après se que vous faites à Ephraïm...

-Ce que j'ai fait, capitaine. Ce que j'ai fait.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Je crains, que... Enfin, j'ai trouvé cela plus courtois de vous l'annoncer moi-même...

-De m'annoncer quoi ?

-Que notre cher malak'him est parti rejoindre son dieu. Enfin, s'il existe.

-Vous... Ephraïm est ... ?

-Je le crains.

-VOUS L'AVEZ TUE !

Le cri de Wufei passa la porte fermée de son bureau, faisant relever la tête à ses coéquipiers. Trowa et Heero échangèrent un regard.

-Alors, c'est fini ?

-Non, il reste à trouver ce salopard, et son corps.

Tous se tournèrent vers Wufei.

-Il a raccroché.

-Et on l'a localisé.

-Alors, on y va.

Wufei attrapa son arme, la fixa... trop longtemps au point de vue de ses amis.

Heero et Trowa se levèrent et posèrent leurs mains sur l'épaule de leur ami.

-Wufei, pense à Meiran...

-Et à Ephraïm, venge le. On te couvrira. Quoique que tu décides de faire.

-Merci. Allons y.

La localisation leur avait donné l'adresse d'une cabine téléphonique, située dans le centre ville. En apprenant cela, Wufei s'étai senti à la fois découragé et soulagé. Un nombre incroyable de personne se servait de cette cabine chaque jour... Il n'avait aucune chance de trouver des empreintes utilisables mais en même temps, parmi les allées et venues des personnes, quelqu'un avait bien du remarquer Shisha.

Il était déstabilisé, pourquoi Shisha avait-il fait ça ? Par pure vengeance, certes mais contre qui ? Lui ? Ou Ephraïm ? Quel crime avait commis Ephraïm pour être ainsi tué ? Quitter le trottoir ? Lorsque Ephraïm lui avait fait part de ses craintes, il ne l'avait pas écouté sérieusement, il lui avait dit qu'il serait là pour le protéger. L'histoire se reproduisait, encore et toujours avec le même dénouement, la mort de la personne aimée. Mais Wufei ne pouvait dire ce qu'il ressentait, malgré l'appel de Shisha, un doute subsistait. Il ne pouvait concevoir qu'Ephraïm soit mort. Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient arrivés devant chez eux... devant chez lui.

Il descendit et ouvrit la porte dans un état second. Le silence se fit au salon quand il y apparut. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il s'assit avant de parler.

-Ephraïm est...

Les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir passer ses lèvres.

-Shisha a appelée, commença Heero.

-Il a tué Ephraïm. Il est mort...

Un silence lourd accueillit ses paroles.

-NON... CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE... NON

-Lyly, chut calme toi.

-NON, IL NE L'A PAS TUE... IL NE L'A PAS TUE...

Pietro la prit dans ses bras en regardant Wufei.

-Quatre ?

-Oui ?

-N'en parle pas à Meiran. Je... Je m'en chargerais.

-Bien

-Il ne l'a pas tué ! Lyly, tu as raison.

Wufei porta son attention sur Pietro.

-Quoi ? Ton mac me l'a dit lui-même.

-Ce n'est pas dans son intérêt de le faire. Oh, Lyly, rappelle toi.

Lyly fixa son ami.

-Les docks ?!

-Oui, l'entrepôt.

-Quoi, quel entrepôt ? Expliquez vous !

-Shisha emmène ceux à qui il souhaite donner une leçon dans un entrepôt, sur les docks.

-Nous y sommes déjà allés, c'est Sofia qui m'a indiqué les lieux. Il n'y avait plus personne.

-Les entrepôts commerciaux, plus au nord de la ville. C'est là bas qu'il l'a emmené.

Wufei se leva rapidement, et regardant ses coéquipiers obtient leur accord. Sans une parole.

-Non, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à dormir.

-Shisha, je t'en prie...

-Non.

Ephraïm essaya de lutter contre le sommeil. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures depuis que Shisha était revenu, qu'il l'empêchait de dormir. Il l'avait réveillé violement et, depuis, ne cessait de le frapper lorsque Ephraïm cédait au sommeil. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus la fatigue le gagnait. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, dormir pour ne plus se réveiller aux mains de Shisha, mais dans les bras de Wufei. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir, Shisha n'y avait pas été de main morte. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer.

-J'ai dit non ! Pourquoi ne fais tu que me désobéir malak'him ?

Shisha s'était levé de son fauteuil et s'approcha d'Ephraïm Il se saisit de son menton.

-Je vais te tenir éveillé, moi.

Sa bouche s'empara violement des lèvres d'Ephraïm, les mordant jusqu'au sang, léchant le liquide carmin. Ephraïm tenta de se dérober, sans succès. Shisha lui arracha ses vêtements.

-Non. Non. Je t'en supplie, pas ça... pas ça !

Les cris parvirent aux oreilles de Wufei. Cette voix, il l'a reconnaîtrait entre mille.

-Ephraïm.

-Il est en vie, Wufei, il est en vie.

-On doit y aller.

-Non, on doit encore attendre l'équipe d'intervention.

Wufei aperçut enfin les fourgons. Ils pénétrèrent dans les lieux discrètement. Placés comme ils l'étaient, ils avaient une vue directe sur ce qu'il se passait juste devant eux. Shisha violait Ephraïm. Là, juste devant sous ses yeux et ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

-Courage mon ange. Je suis là. Courage ! murmura Wufei.

Il attendait l'ordre dans son oreillette, les mots qui mettraient fin au calvaire de son amant. IL détourna les yeux quand Shisha jouit à l'intérieur d'Ephraïm.

-Maintenant.

A l'ordre, Wufei se tendit et se leva, visant Shisha. Son doigt sur le déclencheur Un seul mouvement et tout se finirait.

-Tiens tiens. Capitaine Chang ! Vous voilà enfin. J'avoue que vous me décevez, je vous attendais depuis bien longtemps. Enfin, cela m'a permis de profiter d'Ephraïm et de son corps.

Il se rhabillait tranquillement.

-Mettez vos mains bien en vue.

Shisha releva doucement ses mains, mais se tourna vers Ephraïm, le maintenant contre lui. Trop rapide. Son geste avait été trop rapide et maintenant, s'il tirait, Wufei risquait de blesser Ephraïm.

-Sortez. Ordonna Wufei.

-Quoi mais ...

-Sortez, vite. Reprirent Heero et Trowa.

Les forces spéciales quittèrent les lieux.

-Et donc, voici les deux petits chiens.

Shisha se tourna vers eux.

-Je vous ai observé, et j'avoue avoir aimé ce que j'ai vu. Votre époux, inspecteur Barton semble n'avoir connu que la douceur, j'aurais volontiers remédier à cela. Quant à vous, Yuy, votre mari est une perle rare ; je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir vu des cheveux aussi longs chez un homme. Absolument magnifique. Une nuit avec lui devrait me revenir cher, très cher même.

Leur réaction fit sourire Shisha.

-Des grognements, comme des chiens.

-Pose Ephraïm à terre.

-Non.

-je vais tout de même tirer.

-Tu ne le feras en aucun cas. Tu ne risqueras pas sa vie volontairement.

-Tu mets en doute mes capacités à tirer ?

-Oui.

La prise sur Ephraïm se fit plus dure.

-Jouons à un jeu veux-tu ?

-Un jeu ? Tu me proposes un jeu alors que je détiens ton amant ?

Heero et Trowa étaient aussi étonnés que Shisha.

-Oui. L'un contre l'autre... A mains nues.

-Un... duel ?! Et je suppose qu'Ephraïm en ait le prix.

-Oui.

-Bien. Mais avant d'accepter... Sofia !

Wufei vit la jeune femme sortir d'une pièce annexe et s e dirigeait vers Shisha.

-Je te le confie.

Heero et Trowa visèrent la jeune femme.

-Voilà. Vous avez bien dit à mains nues ?

-Oui

Wufei ôta son arme et retira sa veste. Shisha fit de même. Les deux hommes se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Et...

FIN CHAPITRE 7

8


	8. Chapter 8

Olalala, désolée pour le retard mais entre le bac, l'oral et les vacances à Trifouille-lès-Oies sans accès à l'ordi... j'ai pas pu beaucoup avancer...

Je vous annonce formellement qu'il ne reste pls qu'un chapitre après celui-là... Et toutes leurs tortures seront terminées...

Bonne lecture... Kisu Moonshine

* * *

Chapitre 8

* * *

Wufei ôta son arme et retira sa veste. Shisha fit de même. Les deux hommes se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Et...

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ils laissèrent rapidement leur colère les submerger. Cognant, frappant sans remords, sans porter attention à leurs poings meurtris.

Plus rien n'existait pour eux deux, seulement leur adversaire. Seulement l'homme en face de lui. Wufei réussit à coincer Shisha à terre, il déversa alors toute sa colère et toute sa peur sur Shisha. Le frappant sans relâche. Il ne vit pas le bras de Shisha se tendre et se saisir du couteau, abandonné juste à côté d'eux. Il ne vit pas les doigts se refermer sur le manche. Il ne vit pas la main se lever et frapper. Il sentit une morsure. Il observa le sang couler le long de son bras, puis ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la main de Shisha. Ce dernier profita de son effet de surprise pour se relever et s'approcher de Wufei. Le couteau luisait dans sa main. Il était maintenant proche de Wufei, avec la position la plus avantageuse.

-Alors, Chang Wufei ?

-Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot...

Shisha se jeta sur Wufei, le poignard en avant.

Une détonation survint dans l'entrepôt. Puis le silence. Un silence lourd. Ensuite, un cri, un hurlement, contenant toute la tristesse de la personne en question.

-NON !

Wufei se redressa et fixa Shisha, à genoux devant lui.

-Mais, comment...

Wufei lança l'arme à terre, elle glissa jusqu'à Shisha. Il la regarda arrivé près de lui.

-Une arme... Tu as... triché ?

-Oui...

Wufei s'approcha de Shisha. S'agenouillant à ses côtés.

-Je vais te tuer...pour tout ce que tu lui as fait. Pour tout ce que tu m'as fait.

Il posa l'arme sur le front de Shisha.

-Cette fois, c'est bien fini.

Il remonta le chien et appuya sur la détente. Le corps de Shisha partit à la renverse, heurtant le sol avec un bruit mat.

Wufei chancela en se redressant. Il jeta l'arme.

-Merci, Yuy.

Heero la rattrapa au vol.

-De rien. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire.

-Je sais.

Wufei se retourna pour voir Sofia, menaçant Ephraïm avec un couteau.

-Pose ton arme.

-Tu l'as tué... Tu as tué l'homme que j'aimais... Pourquoi je laisserais Ephraïm en vie. Toi, tu n'as pas laissé le choix à Shisha.

-Pose ton arme. Ou je serai obligé de tirer.

-Non, tu ne tireras pas ou alors tu le blesseras...

Elle resserra sa prise sur le corps inconscient d'Ephraïm. Les mains de Wufei tremblaient. S'il ne tirait pas, Ephraïm risquait de mourir... mais, vu sa position, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il le blesse. De plus, ce cauchemar devait absolument se terminer.

Il remarqua alors Yuy s'approcher de Sofia. En quelques pas, il l'avait dans son angle de tir.

-Sofia !

Elle se tourna vers la voix.

-Nous sommes deux, tu es seule. Pose ton arme.

Elle lança le couteau à terre avant de courir vers le corps de Shisha.

Wufei se précipita pour rattraper Ephraïm. Il l'allongea au sol.

-Wu ? J'étais sur que tu viendrais me chercher.

Wufei reconnaissait à peine la voix, tellement elle était faible. Ephraïm ferma les yeux.

-Ephraïm, reste éveillé.

-Je suis fatigué.

-Non, il ne faut pas que tu dormes.

-S'il te plaît…

Wufei se rappela de ce que faisait Shisha quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Mon ange, reste éveillé encore un petit peu, le temps que l'ambulance arrive. Pour moi, s'il te plait.

-Je vais essayer... pour toi.

Wufei sourit à Ephraïm et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait, cette ambulance de merde...

-Wufei... Ne jure pas...

-Duëbuqê. _(Pardon)_ Barton ?

-Elle vient d'arriver.

Wufei se réveilla. Un regard lui permit d'identifier la pièce comme une chambre d'hôpital.

-Ah, Monsieur Chang, vous êtes réveillé ?

Il tourna la tête vers l'infirmière.

-Où est Ephraïm ?

-Encore au bloc.

-C'est grave ?

-Il souffre de sévère déshydratation et mal nutrition. Ses blessures sont nombreuses mais pour la plupart sans grande conséquence.

Wufei sentit ses yeux se fermer.

-C'est à cause des médicaments... lorsque vous vous réveillerez, votre compagnon sera dans la chambre.

Et elle avait raison, lorsque Wufei se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit à côté de lui.

-Ephraïm. soupira-t-il.

A la lumière du jour, son visage apparaissait comme trop pâle dans les draps blancs. Wufei se leva en grimaçant, les coups de Shisha commençaient à se faire ressentir. Il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le lit. Il s'assit aux côtés d'Ephraïm et lui caressa doucement la joue. Le gémissement qui sortit des lèvres de son compagnon ne ressemblait en rien à du plaisir. Il retira rapidement sa main. Il la glissa dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

-Mon ange ?

Ephraïm se tourna vers Wufei, recherchant sa chaleur. Ce dernier sourit en voyant Ephraïm ouvrir les yeux.

Pendant un long moment, aucun d'eux ne parlèrent.

-Wu, je suis désolé.. Je n'aurais pas du...

-En effet. Tu n'aurais pas dû.

-Mais, je...

Wufei posa son index sur les lèvres d'Ephraïm.

-Chut.

Wufei prit Ephraïm dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, se protégeant, s'assurant que tout cela n'était pas qu'un rêve. Que le cauchemar était enfin terminé.

Fin Chapitre 8


	9. Chapter 9

Et le voilà enfin, après tout ce temps... pour ma part j'ai des excuses... petits problèmes de béta... Lol allez bon lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez...

Chapitre 9 ou Est-ce une fin en soi ?

* * *

La voiture s'arrêta dans l'allée. Wufei sortit et ouvrit la portière avant du côté passager. Ephraïm en descendit, une veste posée sur son épaule à cause de son bras cassé. Le vent faisait voler devant ses yeux ses mèches courtes. Une ecchymose subsistait sur sa pommette gauche. C'étaient les seules traces visibles du calvaire qu'il avait enduré. Il se dirigea vers le centre du cimetière, s'appuyant légèrement sur Wufei, son genou ayant des difficultés à le soutenir, marque de sa détention. 

-Ca va aller ? S'inquiéta Wufei.

Ephraïm ne répondit pas, ses yeux perdus dans le vague.

-Ephraïm ?

Il se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

-Oui, ça va aller… Il faut bien.

Wufei soupira et se mit en route. Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit de la cérémonie. Wufei reconnut Pietro et Lily. Ils se dirigèrent vers eux.

-Bonjour Ephraïm.

-Bonjour.

Ils se turent à l'arrivée du cercueil. Peu de personne était présente, mais la majorité était des personnes auquel Shisha avait fait du mal.

Lorsqu'Ephraïm avait fait part à Wufei du fait qu'il voulait aller à la cérémonie d'enterrement de Shisha, le chinois n'avait pas compris ce qui le poussait à aller rendre hommage à son tortionnaire.

-Je dois le faire... Wufei, pour pouvoir l'oublier... On doit le faire, pour ne plus vivre dans le passé.

Wufei lui avait alors proposé de l'accompagner. Ephraïm avait accepté, et ils se retrouvèrent là, fixant le cercueil mis en terre.

Wufei vit Ephraïm se diriger vers le cercueil, il entama un mouvement pour le suivre, mais la main de Pietro sur son épaule l'en dissuada. Pietro et Lyly laissèrent Ephraïm seul devant la tombe quelques instants avant de le rejoindre. Ils posèrent leur main sur l'épaule d'Ephraïm et fixèrent la stèle. Wufei respecta ce moment qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Après tout, même si Shisha l'avait fait souffrir en enlevant Meiran et Ephraïm, il ne connaissait rien de ce qu'il avait pu faire endurer à Ephraïm et à ses amis.

-Là, tu ne peux plus rien leur faire.

Ephraïm s'approcha de Wufei, et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du cimetière.

Arrivés à la grille, Ephraïm se retourna, fixant une dernière fois les cyprès qui ombrageaient la tombe.

-Maintenant c'est terminé, murmura-t-il.

Ils retournèrent à la voiture. La personne debout à côté attira leur regard. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement en la reconnaissant.

-J'étais venue lui dire adieu...

Wufei se remit à marcher et prit la main d'Ephraïm dans la sienne.

-Viens...

La jeune femme continua.

-Et aussi m'excuser... pour le mal que je t'ai fait enduré Ephraïm...

Ephraïm s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu sais, il n'y a pas que moi que tu as fait souffrir. Mais tous ceux qui comptent pour moi... et pour qui je compte... Tu as mis ma vie en danger et celle de Meiran. Mais pourquoi, Sofia ? Pourquoi ?

Elle se tourna vers Wufei avant de regarder à nouveau Ephraïm.

-Tu le sais, tu le vis toi-même. L'Amour, Ephraïm, l'Amour. J'aime Shisha... je l'aime encore...

-Je comprends... L'amour peut nous pousser à faire des choses horribles.

-Alors tu me pardonnes ?

-Non. J'ai dit que je te comprenais mais... aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas te pardonner, pas encore...

Ephraïm tourna le dos à Sofia et monta dans la voiture.

-Je vois. Mais je serais là le jour où tu me pardonneras.

La voiture démarra, emportant les dernières paroles de Sofia.

Wufei se gara sur un parking. Il se tourna vers Ephraïm.

-Tu es sur ? On peut remettre ça à plus tard.

-Non, on doit le faire... maintenant.

Ephraïm tourna la tête vers Wufei et ce dernier put voir la lueur dans les yeux.

-Wufei !

Il descendit de la voiture, et suivit d'Ephraïm se dirigea vers le restaurant.

-Bonjour, nous avons réservé.

- Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

La réceptionniste les conduit à leur table, en terrasse.

-Je reviens pour vous laisser le temps de commander.

-Pas la peine, je prendrais un café.

Wufei se tourna vers Ephraïm.

-Deux cafés.

-Bien, je vous les apporte.

-Merci.

Ils restèrent silencieux le temps que la serveuse apporte leurs commandes. Lorsqu'elle fut éloignée, Ephraïm regarda Wufei.

-Tu commences ?

-Bien. J'estime que tu n'avais pas à réagir comme tu l'as fait. Ca montre que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Tu aurais du me laisser retrouver Meiran, j'ai une équipe formée pour ça.

-Le temps nous manquait. Et je savais de quoi Shisha était capable s'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance en toi, loin de là. Seulement... Je voulais retrouver Meiran en vie et pour ça, je devais prendre sa place.

-Mais tu n'as pas pensé à ce que cela allait me faire ?

-Si... je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser. Et c'est toi qui m'as fait tenir quand j'étais aux mains de Shisha.

-Il t'a violé sous mes yeux !

-C'est moi qu'il a violé... Que se soit sous tes yeux ou non.

Un silence se créa à la table.

-Wufei... il ne faut pas que Shisha gagne... Il ne faut pas que même mort, il arrive à nous séparer.

Ephraïm soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je sais que j'ai commis une erreur. Que j'aurais du te faire confiance... mais Meiran, je sais ce qu'elle représente pour toi... et pour moi aussi. Je ne veux pas te perdre Wu... Mais si jamais tu penses... enfin, tu veux réfléchir... Je peux ... m'éloigner. Je peux...

Ephraïm fut coupé dans sa phrase par la main de Wufei se posant sur sa joue. Il releva les yeux pour croiser le regard onyx de Wufei. Ce dernier approcha son visage de celui d'Ephraïm, et dans un élan déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Ne redis plus jamais ça.

Chaque mot était ponctué d'un baiser qui devenait de plus en plus pressant.

-Ne redis plus jamais que tu vas me laisser... J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre... Tu es ma vie... Tu l'es devenu... Tu ne peux pas me laisser... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Ephraïm. Cependant... si toi tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir à... enfin, au mariage...

-Non ! Non ! Wufei... non. Ne fais pas ça..

Il ôta sa chaîne de son cou et la posa sur la table.

-Tu sais cet anneau, l'anneau que tu m'as offert... Il me permettait de tenir, car en le sentant contre moi, je pensais à toi. A toi qui allait venir.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi long.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Tu as fait de ton mieux, je le sais. Et puis regarde, je suis là. Nous sommes ensemble. Et tout le monde va bien.

-Oui, tout le monde va bien.

Wufei fixait le bras en écharpe de son amant, ses ecchymoses, et soupira.

Ephraïm prit la main de Wufei entre les siennes.

-Wufei, ca va guérir. Je ne suis pas mort, c'est le principal.

Wufei attrapa la chaîne et fixa l'anneau, le faisant tourner du bout du doigt.

-Epouse-moi.

Ephraïm sourit.

-Oui. C'est toujours oui.

Ils se levèrent, payèrent leurs consommations et se dirigèrent vers le parking. Arrivé à la voiture, Wufei fit retourner Ephraïm face à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis Wufei se redressa et l'embrassa.

Ils arrivèrent devant chez eux. A peine ouvrirent-ils la porte que Meiran arriva vers eux.

Le temps s'écoula doucement. Les journées étaient remplies par les préparations. La date du mariage avait enfin été fixée.

C'est avec plaisir qu'ils entrèrent dans leur chambre et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Wufei se tourna vers Ephraïm.

-Demain.

-Demain.

On toqua doucement à la porte.

-Entre, Meiran.

La porte s'ouvrit. La fillette entra dans la chambre et regarda les deux hommes. Puis d'un coup posa sa question.

-Papa ? A partir de demain, je vais devoir appeler Ephraïm... maman ?

Ephraïm se mit à rire, rapidement suivi par Wufei, sous les yeux de Meiran, qui ne comprenait pas la cause de ce rire.

* * *

OWARI. 

Et le dernier mot de mon béta Wilfried, qu'on applaudit bien fort pour ses corrections : **_et Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de scènes de sexe..._**

Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Valou, merci pour ta corré ma belle :

Chap parfait (à part un ou deux mots…) Encore désolée d'avoir prit tant de temps pour te le renvoyer … En plus j'ai eu le chap en avant première ! Hihihi !!!

Shisha méritait de mourir. Maintenant il ne pourra plus faire de mal à Ephraïm et Wufei ! Et un autre super chap ma cocotte ! ;)

Je voulais remercier toutes celles (et ceux) qui ont lu cette fic et qui l'ont reviewé... Et aussi ceux sans qui elle n'aurait jamais vu de fin, ou du moins pas celle-là (j'aurais bien vu Ephraïm mourir)... : mon Wilfried, Alf-Sig et Valou... Merci à vous tous... Et qui c'est peut être à une prochaine fois...


End file.
